<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggs on Toast by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066139">Eggs on Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand Feeding, Happy Credence Barebone, Happy Ending, Implied References to Another Story, In All Meanings Of The Word Heh, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marathon Sex, One Shot, Prompt Fic, References to Gordon Ramsay Ramsey Whatever, Shameless Smut, Sweet Gestures, Tickling, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, lazy sunday, no fingering or explained prep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Graves hasn't pulled an all-nighter since law school, but his fiance manages to convince him it's a good idea, to celebrate their anniversary. In the end, he still gets up earlier than Credence, with a hidden motive: He wants to bring him breakfast in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggs on Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarknessmind/gifts">inthedarknessmind</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by the ever so lovely inthedarkness mind via twitter, who made a wonderful moodboard to go with this fic, which i failed to figure out how to insert... somewhere. </p><p> Sorry!</p><p>☕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember Hawaii, and Paris?” Credence asks him, long past midnight, curled up against his side, one arm draped across his chest, chin nestled firmly into his shoulder. Percy’s eyes burn from the late hour, but his heart is racing, head spinning. He runs a hand through his hair and wonders how much more grey he has now. </p><p>Percy's fiance wasn’t kidding when he warned him about how seriously and intensely they’d be celebrating their third anniversary. He’s barely had time to draw breath in between rounds, and now Credence wants to be nostalgic, possibly as a lead in to even more sex. </p><p>“Yes darling, of course I do. How could I forget how lovely you looked in silk and lace? Nationally and internationally.” Percy feels before he hears the soft chuckle vibrating out of his lovers throat. </p><p>“Mmm, aren’t you glad you don’t have to work tomorrow, Daddy?” Percy sighs heavily, shifting on the mattress, unable to deny how his body reacts to the pet name. </p><p>“Of course. You seem entirely hell bent on wearing me out past any possible usefulness.” </p><p>Credence shivers a little, as Percy’s hand inevitably slides down from the cradle of his waist to pet over his bare ass beneath the sheets, squeezing lightly, teasing his trembling flesh, before going lower. </p><p>“I just want you to be able to skip the gym without guilt, that’s all. Besides, I love your curves.” He hums, and Percy’s eyes flutter closed. The room is mostly dark anyway, except for a few silver spears of moonlight, but he doesn’t need to <em> see </em> to know what he can already confirm by touch. “Still wet. Slick and craving more, are you?” His voice betrays his need, rough and throaty, Percy’s growing hard again, impossibly, yet, he’s oh so grateful to those extra few sips of green tea he had after dinner to help him stay awake.. </p><p>“Yes. You know what always gets me to fall asleep? One last nightcap.” Credence murmurs, rolling his shoulders back, and leaning up on his elbow to gaze down at Percy. He licks his lips. </p><p>Credence means an orgasm. “What shall we do then, my dearest? Are you up to riding me? Or shall I receive your blessing?” He smirks as he awaits his lovers decision. Clasping his hands together in mock prayer almost makes the last vestiges of guilt from Percy’s catholic upbringing twinge in his chest, but the way that Credence sweetly lowers his head to press his mouth to his own, for what he can only describe as delicious sacrilege, he gets over it in a hurry. “I was actually thinking of something more like the best of both worlds.” </p><p>Percy lays there in wait, tingling a bit with anticipation as Credence slips his leg over his thigh, and then puts one hand beneath his groin, two slim fingers finding his hot twitching hole, just as slippery wet as his fiance’s own. His back arches off the bed, mouth falling open in a loud gasp, and Credence moans softly in response. </p><p>“Like that. I just want to get off on watching you come from my hand. Like our first time, but in reverse.” </p><p>As if Percy could forget. God, Credence really <em> is </em> hung up on this nostalgia trip. Not that he’s complaining, not really. Credence’s fingers play him better than any instrument, finding his sweet spot and mercilessly rubbing slow but firm circles, until Percy’s cock drools steady pearly puddles onto his navel. </p><p>“You’re too good to me, my dearest Credence.” He chokes out, as he feels his peak approaching, with a tightening in his muscles, Percy digs his heels into the bed and tries his best not to buck Credence off him, shuddering and grabbing in vain for a handhold. His blunt nails dig into the back of Credence’s neck and shoulder, making him cry out, but not in pain, just a mirrored bliss as he climaxes on top of Percy, spilling onto his chest, adding to the ropes that blurt out from the tip of his own cock. </p><p>Together, their release smears over Percy, painting a white web of entwined desire, and Credence only goes still when his legs and arms seem to give out. “Jesus, what a mess.” He mumbles, making Percy laugh. </p><p>“It’s all your fault darling, what did you expect?” </p><p>Credence gently mocks him about being such a cleanliness freak, but it’s all purely from experience. </p><p>Falling asleep like this, ends up with them stuck together in less than attractive and fun ways in the morning.</p><p>Percy tugs him out of the bed with a gentle smile, “Shower time.” More kisses follow, under the hot spray, Credence ends up pinning him to the tiles, turning him to face the wall, rutting into the cleft of his ass, somehow making Percy forget that he expected to be fully spent by now. The water runs cold, and Credence shudders against him, spilling between his thighs, one hand lazily tugging Percy’s cock until he goes stiff beneath his fiance. “Christ, you’ll kill me one day.” He groans. Credence laughs, biting his shoulder. </p><p>“Hope not.” Percy smirks. “First you’ve got to stay with me long enough to inherit all my money without rousing the suspicion of my family.” Credence rolls his eyes. “Please. Your workaholic nature is what got you so much silver on your temples. It’s time to relax, spend a bit of that money on us both, we can’t take it with us.”</p><p>Percy presses a kiss to his cheek, “You’re a bad influence, you know? Because tomorrow, well, today, I want to sleep in. A lazy sunday. You might have heard of them?” He nudges Credence out of the way to use the sink, brushing his teeth for the second time that night, watching his love towel off his hair, making it contain crazy spikes and wildly messy curls. The smile he gets is blinding. </p><p>“Mister Workaholic, you’re one to talk. I have to force you to take days off.” Percy shakes his head. “Now tell me, whose fault is it we’re currently up til three in the morning, then?” Credence scrunches his nose. </p><p>“Happy anniversary, you’re welcome.” He sticks his tongue out at him for good measure, and Percy nearly tells him to put it to better use than being a smart ass. But he’s much too tired for a twelfth round. It can wait for the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Percy really can’t be grumpy, he can’t, not when he gets to go to bed and lay down with such a beautiful creature. He knows that waking up next to Credence is even better too, and that’s why he still sets an alarm. </p><p>Percy’s cell phone buzzes at half past nine, and Credence snuggles closer, muttering something about slapping the snooze button. Percy grins, kissing his cheek, and slips out of his tight grasp. “I’ll be back, don’t worry, my love.” With a fridge stocked full of leftovers from dinner and all the fixings for a perfect breakfast, Percy doesn’t have much work to go through, brewing fresh coffee and trying not to burn the toast end up being the most challenging bits. Scrambling eggs with spinach and chives atop golden bread, with strawberries tossed with honey and topped with a dollop of sour cream for a palate cleanser plated up, Percy finishes the tray off with one set of silverware. He fully intends on feeding Credence his share, treating him like the royalty he truly is, in his heart of hearts. “Good morning sunshine, wake up.” </p><p>Percy sets the tray down on the bedside table, and watches Credence writhing beneath the comforter, first one bony foot emerges, a delicate ankle, then a very hairy muscled leg follows, as he crawls out from the cloud like fabric. Messy curls that aren’t quite long enough to hide a yawn frame chiseled cheekbones are revealed next, and then Credence’s brown eyes blink lazily up at him, widening slowly as he notices the tray. </p><p>“Oh my god, you cooked for me?” </p><p>Percy quirks a brow, “Don’t I always, darling? It’s kind of my thing.” </p><p>Credence perks right up at his first sniff of the coffee, and then more so from a dainty sip, before arranging the pillows into something more proper to lean back against, as Percy climbs into the bed beside him. </p><p>“You’re all dressed.” Credence is pouting in his general direction. </p><p>“Shall I take off my sleep pants and keep just my robe on? You didn’t think I was going to cook naked, did you? That would be unnecessarily reckless.” Percy murmurs, reaching over to tuck a stray curl back behind an elfin earlobe. Credence blinks. “You know what? You’re right. But you’re done with the dangerous cookware now, yes, show me that hunky body, future husband.” Percy laughs. </p><p>He can’t help it. Credence has his moments of utter adorability, and this one is especially endearing to him. Percy forks up a bite of strawberry and cream, and holds it out towards Credence’s somewhat chapped lips. </p><p>Too much kissing, not enough chapstick application, Percy thinks. “Here, try this first.” Credence doesn’t hesitate, but then again, it’s hardly the most adventurous thing he’s had in his mouth, guided by Percy.</p><p>His face grows hot, as he tries to maintain a sense of calm, despite the fact they had sex for around six hours on and off last night, Percy’s still getting riled up by something as tame as Credence’s wicked pink tongue curling around the bottom of the fork tines. “Mmm, oh my god, that’s heavenly.” Percy hears him say, dimly, through a foggy haze. “You think?” He asks, his voice growing raspy, higher pitched than normal. </p><p>Credence nods slowly, “Gorgeous.” Percy reaches down to pick up a piece of toast, smelling quite delightful from the seasoning on the eggs and the fresh chives. “I could say the same of you in the morning sunshine. Now, here, take a taste of this for me.” Credence watches him the whole way, as the bread journeys close to his lips, and comes back with a bite taken out of it. </p><p>“So are you going to eat anything or are you just planning on stuffing my face?” Percy ducks his head, grinning at the half empty plate. “I’m trying to spoil you, dearest, but you aren’t making it very easy.” </p><p>Credence leans in close to chase after his hand, grabbing his wrist, suckling two fingers into his mouth, eyes locking on Percy’s own. “Oh, is it that good?” He shakes his head. “Not for the toast. For the way you’re looking at me. As if you want to have me next.” Credence says to him, his free hand slipping from the bed to right over Percy’s sleep pants, where he’s very much eager and hard, skin heated beneath the silk of his robe. </p><p>“So you’re saying my cooking skills haven’t got Gordon Ramsay beaten yet? Damnit.” Percy curses, teasingly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me, are you jealous? You know I purely have a crush on the man’s skills in the kitchen, not anything silly like his hands, or god forbid his looks. Not my type.” Credence says quietly, smirking just a little. </p><p>It’s Percy’s turn to pout. “Well how can I possibly compete? His british accent alone probably makes people get aroused.” Credence frowns, “You’re literally Irish? You have a wonderfully sexy accent. Shut up. Try your own damn toast already.” He picks up the other piece and shoves it towards Percy’s face. </p><p>He’s gaping in shock as it happens, so as a result, Percy gets a mouthful of eggs, spluttering at Credence in shock. He has to close his mouth to chew to avoid the risk of choking on stray spinach stems, and when he finishes and swallows, Credence at least has the decency to look slightly guilty for the shock of it all. </p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again, or I’ll never bring you breakfast in bed, you little brat.” Percy says, feeling almost exhilarated. This isn't even a shade of a fight. Credence brushes his lips against Percy’s, smiling the whole time. “Don’t worry, no one can make fun of you but me. I promise I won’t tell anyone about your envy of Chef Ramsay.” Credence and he finish the breakfast creations, and Percy finds himself thrown on his back onto the bed, given a thorough appreciation for his cooking skills, thanks to his fiance’s teeth and tongue. </p><p>It stops short as Credence is just getting to the best part, pulling the waistband of his sleep pants down, nuzzling the soft swell of his stomach, as Percy always gets after eating these days, thanks to being forty. He's only a little shy about it. “I bet Gordon has to get special trainers after he films a show, from all the food he samples. Surely he must work out every damn day to keep from being ten thousand pounds.” Credence murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to just below Percy’s navel, and he sighs, sinking into the mattress. </p><p>“Fuck if I know, but I <em> do </em> know if you don’t put your smart mouth to good use, I’ll have to spank you.” </p><p>Credence hums right into the flesh of his hip bone, “Oh no Daddy, please don’t threaten me with a good time.”</p><p>Percy just rolls his eyes. “You’re trying to provoke me, aren’t you? Want me to fuck you senseless again, huh?”</p><p>Credence squirms a little over him, licking his lips, biting the bottom one, keeping it between his teeth til it flashes white, then back to red. “Maybe. Do you want to?” Percy nods slowly. </p><p>Credence abandons all pretense, climbing off him to go grab for the headboard, wiggling his ass, looking back at him with an all too familiar smirk. It always fades the second Percy gets inside him. </p><p>He doesn’t even waste the time it would take to shed his pants, instead just pushing them down his hips, rutting his cock against Credence’s ass, reaching down to find him slick, and open. “You’re wet?” Percy asks, mind racing with when he possibly had the time to prep himself before or after breakfast. </p><p>“Guess I just had a really good dream.” Credence says playfully. </p><p>“You weren’t really asleep when I left, were you?” Percy groans, pushing in without a second thought, hearing Credence’s answering gasp, feeling the way his body shudders, accepting his cock graciously, firm and hot. </p><p>“I missed you, but I really did fall asleep midway through fingering myself.” Credence says on a whine, breaking off from a particularly intense thrust, which drags another moan from Percy, and he has to grit his teeth, momentarily fighting off the urge to come right away. Distracting himself comes in the form of slapping Credence’s plush ass with his free hand, and the cute little squeal he lets out just makes Percy smile.</p><p>He puts his other hand to Credence’s waist, stroking his fingers up from the silky curls of his pubic hair to tickle his stomach, to his ribcage, then tweaking one of his nipples. Credence’s answering whimper and ensuing gasp tells him it’s a welcome change of pace. “You gonna tease me until I beg, Daddy?” </p><p>Percy didn’t even notice until that moment he’d stopped moving, buried deep inside Credence’s hole, so he sets his roaming hand on the underside of his fiance’s large cock, feeling the prominent vein throbbing against his palm. “Oh baby boy, I just might, unless you’re very sweet to me.” Percy gives Credence another firm smack on his ass, matching the impact with a firm thrust, earning a far more breathless noise this time.</p><p>“I loved your breakfast, it was so thoughtful. I love you, I can’t wait to make you mine, put a ring on your finger.” Credence says, whimpery and high pitched, then rambling his words of affection, pushing back into Percy’s cock in vain, trying to urge him to move without really asking for it. He grins, ducking his head down to press a kiss against the curve of Credence’s neck. He tilts his head to the side, providing more territory for Percy to mark up. He graces all of the love bites from the night before with a second layer, before firmly tugging on Credence’s cock, making him leak and dribble precum all over his fingers and subsequently the bedsheets. “Come on darling, come for me, show me how tight you can get.” </p><p>Credence groans in response and flutters around him, urging Percy to start moving again, this time his thrusts are all angled to hit that perfect spot inside, getting his fiance off within a few precious seconds, forcing him to go still to treasure every twitching pulse. Credence slumps against the bed and lets out a soft whine.</p><p>“Please, come inside me, Daddy, I need it.” </p><p>Percy mouths the words of his reply into the nape of his neck, biting down on his shoulder at the last second. “Of course, my dearest, my darling, love you too.” Credence reaches back for him, grasping frantically at his sweaty hip as Percy goes stiff against him, buried deep, spilling his release into that tight clench of muscle. </p><p>By the time his heart rate slows down and he pulls out, Credence’s cum is sticky, cold and a bit gross on Percy’s hand, but he’s too overwhelmed to care or even notice. So as he collapses down onto the bed, Credence follows, cheekily grabbing that hand and putting it to his mouth again, this time licking it clean of his own semen. </p><p>“You like that a little too much, I think.” Percy murmurs, sweat cooling on his forehead. Credence beams. “Extra protein. More reason to feel no guilt whatsoever about skipping the gym today.” Percy groans. </p><p>“Jesus christ, stop trying to kill me.” Credence shakes his head, kissing his cheek. “No, trying to marry you.”</p><p>Percy laughs harder than he should, so much so that tears end up leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Darling, we’re already engaged. Did you want to move up the date?” Credence nestles into the cradle of his thighs. “Maybe. We could make our honeymoon longer. Revisit some very special spots. I know I’d like it.” </p><p>Percy licks his lips, petting his clean hand through Credence’s hair, now messy from both sleep and sex. </p><p>It’s still soft as silk, impossibly so. </p><p>“You make the call, it’s your friend’s travel agency. Somewhere familiar like Paris? Or something new like Rome? We can go wherever you want, darling.” Percy tells him, finishing with a light kiss. </p><p>Credence smiles into it.</p><p>“Even before we get married, they’re your friends too, you know. Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?”</p><p>Percy nods, “I’m trying to be better. You’re helping, even if it doesn’t feel like it. I’m just stubborn.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me <em> that </em> twice, Percy.” Credence laughs now too, kissing him again, this time on the lips instead of his greying temples. That quickly turns into more, until they don’t really get out of bed again until well past noon. But Percy isn’t arguing. If this is before the wedding and in addition to the honeymoon, he’s got his work cut out for him, energy wise. </p><p>Luckily, Credence does know how to cook one thing, a killer energy smoothie. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>name that neil breen movie and spot the quote :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>